12. Ja jestem najmądrzejszy!
Chris: No tak... W końcu dotarliśmy do ostatniego zespołowego zadania. Po raz już ostatni nasi zawodnicy grać będą jako drużyna. Już jutro rozwiążemy Komety i Błyskawice... Ale najpierw jednak obejrzyjcie kolejny odcinek Wyzwań... Totalnej... Porażki... Na śniadaniu MC: Trzymaj! Steve: Eee... Dzięki... Steve (szeptem): Co to właściwie jest, Charlie? Charlie? Charlie: ...oj, znowu się zamyśliłem. Steve: O Julie? Przecież w ten sposób nie wróci. Charlie: No ale tak za nią tęsknię... Charlie (śpiewa): O! Julie! Tyś taka piękna! I mądra! O! Julie wróć... Sami: Eee... Chyba tego nie zjem... Max: Jak chcesz, wsunę za ciebie. Sami: Ee, spoko. Dzięki. Chris: Smakuje śniadanie? Szef nie spał całą noc, żeby wam przyrządzić wasze ulubione dania. Sami: Ty żartujesz? Moim ulubionym daniem jest spaghetti, a nie jakaś.....papka. Chris: No, chcieliśmy wam zaserwować wasze ulubione dania, ale nie chcieliśmy, by ktoś się czuł pokrzywdzony. Więc zmiksowaliśmy po kawałku ulubionego dania każdego uczestnika. Vanessa: TO OHYDNE! Nigdy w życiu nie wymiotowałam moim ulubionym daniem! Mój światopogląd runął... Chris: Zapraszam was za pół godziny na plac główny. Czeka was niespodzianka! Później na placu Chris: Czy ta sceneria wam się z czymś kojarzy? Joe: Wygląda, jak na konkursie wiedzy, na którym bywam. Chris: Trafnie! Dzisiejsze zadanie to.....MÓZGO-THLON (z ang. Brain-a-thlon)!!! Colin: A nie prościej powiedzieć Konkurs z Wiedzy Ogólnej dla uczestników obozu? Chris: Ej, psujesz zabawę! Joe: To coś dla mnie! Uwielbiam takie zawody umysłowe! Chris: Macie 2 godziny, żeby się przygotować. Do domków! Komety Sami: Colin! Ty dużo wiesz o różnych rzeczach, co nie? Colin: No... Tak mówią... Sami: To będziesz pierwszym mózgiem. A reszta do dzieła i się uczyć! Violet (szeptem do Claire): Hej Claire. Lilly coś mówiła o sojuszu. Claire (szeptem do Violet): No byłyśmy, ale ona odpadła. Violet (szeptem do Claire): No to może teraz my stworzymy sojusz? Claire (szeptem do Violet): O! Violet. Nie znałam cię od tej strony i chyba mogę się zgodzić... Claire: Rany! Jestem popularna! To już mój drugi sojusz. Mam nadzieję, że Violet nie skończy, jak Lilly. Błyskawice Vanessa: Dobra Joe! Będziesz pierwszym mózgiem! Ja drugim, a reszta będzie móżdżkami. Megan: O nie! Znowu traktujesz nas jak śmieci! Co z ciebie za kapitan?! Vanessa: No sama spójrz! Jest pan sportowiec, który pewnie zna się tylko na sporcie, Romeo, który nie może się skupić, bo tęskni za swoją Julcią, no i ty! Megan: A co masz do mnie? Vanessa: Oj, nie dyskutuj! Megan: Dobra! Ale jak przegramy, to ty odpadniesz! Vanessa: To ja się staram, żeby nasza drużyna wygrała, a ona mi grozi?! Jeszcze gorzko tego pożałuje! Czas na zadanie Chris: Dobrze! Kapitanowie na tę konkurencję: Colin i Joe! Mam 51 pytań z różnych kategorii. Zacznijmy więc. Kategoria – geografia. Stolica Urugwaju? Joe: Montevideo! Chris: Znakomicie! Pierwszy punkt! Vanessa: No nieźle! Chris: Kategoria – muzyka. Znany zespół popowy ze Szwecji... Sami: Abba! Chris: Tak! Mamy remis! Następna to – film. Wyprodukowany w 1977 roku film Georga Luca... Max: To proste! Gwiezdne Wojny: Nowa Nadzieja. Chris: Prawidłowo! Nie traćmy czasu. Kategoria – biologia. Panda Wielka... Joe: W Chinach! Chris: O kurczę... Dobrze! Znowu remis. I tak po pewnym czasie Chris: I znów remis po 18. Nieźle wam idzie. Kategoria – Total Drama. Chris: Które miejsce zajął DJ w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki? Charlie: Pewnie, że siódme. Chris: Znakomicie! Vanessa: Charlie! Wreszcie się obudziłeś! Znowu po jakimś czasie Chris: 25 do 24 dla Błyskawic! Pytanie nr 50! Kategoria – historia. Joe: Tak! Chris: Pytanie brzmi: Kto był 43. Prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych? Joe (do siebie): Hmm... Zaraz.... Czterdziesty trzeci... Violet: Eee, George Bush? Chris: No tak! Brawo Violet! Sami: Violet! Skąd? Violet: Eee... Strzelałam.... Joe: Grrr.. Zaraz mnie coś trafi! Przecież wiedziałem! Chris: Nie ma się co wściekać. Odpowiedzcie tylko na ostatnie pytanie. Kategoria – Matma! Podaj trzy miejsca po przecinku liczby pi! Chris: Dobrze Błyskawice. Musicie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Jeśli nie odpowiecie, lub odpowiecie źle, pytanie przechodzi na Komety. A jeśli oni też źle, to macie drugą szansę, ale możecie wtedy przegrać. A więc? Vanessa: Jesteś pewien, że wiesz, co robisz? Joe: Czekaj. Daj mi się skupić... Megan: Czy to 3,147? Chris: Niestety! Komety? Joe: Megan! Ty idiotko! Przez ciebie mamy teraz mniejsze szanse! Vanessa: Ej! Nie krzycz na nią! Chciała pomóc! Steve: Eeee... Dziwne... Vanessa pokazuje swoją ludzką stronę... Dziwne... Chris: No więc Komety? Colin: Trudno strzelę. 3,145? Chris: No nie... Błyskawice? Dobra odpowiedź – wygrana. Ale zła odpowiedź, bądź jej brak – wygrana Komet. Vanessa: Joe! Postaraj się! Joe: Nie krzycz na mnie! I tak jestem najmądrzejszy z was wszystkich! Chris: Jeszcze 10 sekund! Joe: Dobra. Odpowiadam! 3,142!!! Tak!!! Chris: O nie... Joe: Nie???!!! Chris: Chodziło o 3,141! Komety wygrywacie! Zorganizujemy wam superprzyjęcie. Komety: Tak!!! Chris: Możecie też zaprosić Błyskawice, ale to zależy od was... Sami: W sumie czemu nie? Bez nich nie mielibyśmy imprezy. Hihihi. Vanessa: O jak się nie mogę doczekać, gdy drużyny się rozwiążą. Wtedy Sami poczuje moją zemstę!!! Joe (do Vanessy): Świetnie! Gdyby nie ty i ta panna „chciałam pomóc”, to może byśmy wygrali... A tak... Steve: Stary. Nie to żebym był po stronie dziewczyn, ale to ty schrzaniłeś to ostatnie pytanie... Joe: I ty? Przeciwko mnie? Mam już dosyć tego... Ceremonia przy ognisku Chris: No Błyskawice... Ostatnia wasza ceremonia... Zacznijmy więc tę doniosłą chwilę... * Steve * Charlie * ...tak Vanessa Chris: No tak. Jak zwykle... Dwie osoby, które zawaliły. Jesteście okrutni ludzie, ale szczerze mało mnie to obchodzi... Ostatnią piankę przeznaczyliście dla.............Megan! Megan: Heh! Super! Joe: Mogłem się spodziewać! Odchodzę! Mam dużo bardziej wykształconych znajomych niż wy i nawet się cieszę, że już mogę was opuścić... Joe: Ej Chris! Co ty wyprawiasz? Chris: To wam nie mówiłem? Następnym razem spotkamy się na Wyspie Przegranych, gdzie naszych porażkowiczów czeka nie lada niespodzianka... Nie możecie tego przegapić! Joe: A tam, wszystko jedno... Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki